Meanings
by Graviton Bomber
Summary: Love, freindship... What alien words they seemed to him. He was cold and judging she was warm and forgiving opposites join and help, live, laugh and have hilarious misadventures
1. Crossing paths

Friendship...

What alien idea it seemed to him. He had no friends only allies, the students he now taught at Mahora accepted him grudgingly some students attempted to befriend him yet everytime they were met with a cold gaze.  
Why did he reject their freindship?  
Because it was easier, freindship while beutiful it also in his opinion came with a lot of ugly troubles like jelousy, and possible betrayal.

Love...

Possibly even more confusing than friendship, he tried to comprehend it's meaning. What was it? An enemy a ally or was it neither?, it irritated him.

He strode down the hall way, his hands behind his back, his head to the ground, Fate lost himself in his thoughts.  
He pondered these things as he walked before he suddenly collided with a running student.  
If Fate was suprised it didn't show as he tumbled to the ground.  
Fate dusted off his clothes and quietly helped the student retreive their scattered possessions.  
The two stood up the girl looked at him with a curious glimmer in her eyes.  
"Thank you!" she said happily.  
He looked at her his expression unchanged.  
He opened his mouth and spoke in a nuetral tone  
"You should be more careful."  
The girls expression fell slightly but she smiled warmly at him and continued down the hall.  
Fate Averruncus pondered the girls reaction, what was her name again? oh yes it was Makie Sasaki the hyper one.  
He continued walking thinking.  
Mabey she was trying to be his...friend? He gave the smallest hint of a smile as he headed to his quarters.  
Fate had been walking along the path once again thinking when he'd heard them talking.  
"But still, I can't believe that Fate is here he's scary, seriously."  
Fate leaned against an out of site tree and continued listening with mild interest.  
A different voice spoke up.  
"Well...I agree. After all, of he were serious he could blow apart the school building in ten seconds."  
Fate smirked slightly at this he'd been expecting these statements of uncertainty and mistrust.  
His eyes slightly widened as he heard a familiar voice ring out.  
"well Negi Kun said he became a comrade so it's all right!"  
Fate felt a unfamiliar feeling in his chest as he watched the girls walk away...what could it possibly be?


	2. Pictures

A/N: i do not own Negima

* * *

Class of 2-A  
Fate eyed the cover of the year book he had been given it by Negi kun before he began teaching; he'd honestly forgotten about it, and when he unearthed it from his drawer he'd thought it was a very old binder.  
He looked at his watch, school didn't start for another two hours.  
'Might as well pass the time' he thought.  
He opened the book and started to scan the page.  
#1 Sayo Aizaka  
#5 Ako Izumi  
#7 Kakizaki Misa  
#9 Kasuga Misora  
#10 Chachamaru Rakuso  
#12 Fei Ku  
#13 Konoka Konoe  
#15 Setsuna Sakurazaki  
#16 Makie Sasaki  
Fate paused, and after thinking he wrote down in small print *Okay*  
#18 Mana Tatsumiya  
#20 Kaede Nagase  
#21 Chizuru Naba  
#22 Fuka Narutaki  
#25 Chisame Hasegawa  
#26 Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell  
#27 Nodoka Miyazaki  
He stalled once more and felt a slight twinge of guilt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"you like coffee right? You should come to Mahorah...I know lots of good coffee places-"_

_*Smack!"_

_Fate watched Nodoka tremble slightly as her cheek turned red from his hit._  
_As he turned away, he briefly felt guilty._

_Briefly._  
_End flashback_

* * *

He frowned, did he seriously just feel guilty?

More importantly, did he just feel emotion?

He closed the yearbook and buried it in the drawer, it...unerved him.

Mabie that or that it felt like he was being watched.

he casually pointed behind him and whispered.

"spiritus DEFLEXUS  
intrusionem DEFLEXUS"

(spirit deflection intrusion deflection)

Outside a particular journalist and spirit were sent flying backwards.


	3. Diagrams and lunicy

I do not own Negima

if I did I would make a sequel XD now introducing our antagonist.

* * *

_Fifty miles away from Mahora Academy_

* * *

Pencils, diagrams, maps, rulers, tracers, stamps, string, books, scrolls, and miniature figurines. All these things lay scattered around a wide redwood table, all being constantly used by the unknown character who was now sprawled over his work asleep.

The figure twitched, the only signal he had awakened as his eyes were covered partly by the shadow of his hood and fully by his mop of bright brown/orange hair.

A voice that didn't seem quite right escaped the teenagers lips.

"Mahora Library.."

The boys fingers lazily traced a pattern on the map.

"The largest library in the world supposedly, and the holder of a book with more than a thousand years worth of spells, curses, charms, demon summons, and knowledge."

A book near the boys hands opened and like stickers the words peeled off the pages and seemed to pass through the boy's skin.

"All waiting be absorbed, such a pity such knowledge should rot away in a book undiscovered by humans who could never fully unlock its potential."

A smile played across his thin lips.

"Of course due to the nature of Mahora's residents it wont be easy, I think I'll wait a couple more days."

He fell asleep dreaming happily of things most people would consider as nightmares.

* * *

_Mahora Academy_

* * *

_Fates POV thoughts_

'_What is happening to me? New thoughts and feelings multiplying at a frightening rate, emotions I struggle to hide. Its illogical, bizarre, frightening almost, and at the center of it all my students, could emotions be contag- impossible I'm just losing my grip, that's it.'_

* * *

Ten yards away from Mahora Academy a bus pulled over, the driver turned to the passenger who had stood up.

"You sure? You know I can drop you off closer to the school it's pouring out there."

As if to prove his point the wind picked up and the rain intensified.

The passenger smiled lightly.

"Its fine." the passenger responded.

The driver sighed and opened the doors.

He watched the passenger walking towards the school.

"Kids." he muttered as he drove off.


	4. Aku

"Hey Ako did you hear that the new student is arriving soon?"

"Everyone's heard about the new student Makie." said Ako slightly rolling her eyes "We've been told she was arriving for almost a week."

"Yes but more importantly she's going our new roommate!" exclaimed Makie her eyes glittering.

"WHAAA-" yelled Ako as she tripped falling face first into the floor.

"ow.." Ako muttered.

Makie bent down next to her "Yep I volunteered to take her in isn't this wonderful!?"

"But why didn't you tell me?" mumbled Ako as she got up.

"Well...um...thats a good question." said Makie she hadn't really thought about that at the time.

Ayaka almost conveniently popped up behind Makie and starting chiding her.

"How could you place such a burden on your friend? you are not worthy of.."

_Thud_

The three looked over as the entrance door slammed open. The new student had arrived, the girls blond rain drenched hair fell over her face and her mouth set in a thin line.

_'Almost like Fate heh' _Thought Makie.

Ako's face twitched _'Dont tell me she's bunking with us' _She thought.

The girl took a step forward...

And promptly fell flat on her face.

"that hurt."

murmured the girl, she stood up her grey blue eyes scanned the trio of girls in a calculating way. She pulled out what looked like a yearbook and briefly read it.

"Ayaka Yukihiro class rep. I believe" she quietly said, as she held out her hand.

Ayaka gingerly shook the girl's hand.

The teen turned to Ako and Makie and bowed "Aku kyōfū" she said "A pleasure to meet you.

Aku looked Ako in the eyes "How funny it is, that we have nearly the same names."

Aku paused as if consulting something "Well I am your roommate now." She smiled "I hope we can get along."


	5. Makie and Fate

I do not own Negima

I hope you find this chapter longer.

* * *

"So..." Ako tried to start a conversation with Aku but quickly gave up.

Why of all students did she end up with the creepy silent new girl as a roommate?

Ako fiddled with her hair, she almost anticipated the time when she could head to class. However there was at least another hour until class started.

Why did she have to wake up an hour early?

Aku otherwise seemed content, reading a book her face remained expressionless. Ako started thinking of other things when she saw Aku slightly lower the book showing her eyes.

"I think the rains going down."

Ako sighed why couldn't Makie wake up sooner?

* * *

Fate sat at his desk, looking out the window. He wasnt surprised to see the rain abruptly stop, the storm had been a powerful one for sure, but so intense it couldn't keep itself going for more than a day. He wondered if these new emotions would do the same.

The bell rang signalling the start of school, Fate heard the hall erupt with talking and the sound of running feet.

Fate walked towards the door and hesitated before walking outside, he shrugged his shoulders and stepped out into the hallway.

He had only made it three inches out before a certain student barreled into him sending Fate and the student flying.

Fate looked at the student and thought _'Her? Again, you are kidding me.' _

It was Makie Sasakie, Fate mentally sweat dropped as he stood up, he raised a hand to dust himself off but paused. He didn't know were the thought from but this is what came to his mind. '_A second chance.' _

He lowered his hand out to her. Makie looked at Fate appreciatively and he helped her up giving helping to collect her scattered books. Makie smiled and said.

"Thank you!"

Fate gave the smallest smile and as he saw Makie hurry into the classroom with the other students he swore he saw Makie blush.

Another emotion settled in his mind 'Acceptance.'

* * *

The students all settled in their seats as Fate read attendance, his voice continued down the list.

"Aku kyōfū" Fate said.

Aku's voice answered from the back of the classroom "Here."

Fate put down the attendance list and started teaching.

Makie pretended to listen but dwelled on thoughts about two people, Fate and Ako.

She thought about the incident outside the classroom this morning, she hadn't expected Fate to respond the way he did, exactly the opposite if not worse. She thought he would respond in the same detached manner he did last time. She wondered if Fate was, warming up to her?

Makie stopped herself from chuckling.

She knew that most of the girls held a grudge against him, well actually all of them, all but her. She didn't see the use in holding a grudge they just held people back from giving someone another chance; She had given Fate that chance.

Her thoughts went to Ako, She knew that Ako clearly didn't like Aku, she had hoped that Aku would open up once she got to know them but clearly that wasnt happening. Makie strained her mind trying to think of a solution to the predicament, Mabie they could all do an activity...Hrmm but what?

An idea sparked in her head, mabie they could join the library exploration club! nothing like going through an endless booby-trapped library to bring people together.

* * *

After class

* * *

Makie walked through the hallway thinking of her plan when she was suddenly dragged into an empty hallway.

She found herself face to face with Kazumi who instantly pulled out a small stack of pictures.

"Whats going on between you and Fate Makie?" Kazumi asked in a demanding voice.

Makie looked at the pictures and realized they were from the incident that morning.

She gave a yelp and mumbled frantically "I swear it's not what you think it was Kazumi, nothings going on between us!"

Kazumi opened her mouth to continue questioning her when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her.

She turned around to see Fate Averruncus looming over her.

He opened his mouth speaking with a restrained calmness "harassment is not permitted."

Kazumi yelped and hurried off.

Fate nodded to Makie and walked off.

* * *

Ako

* * *

Ako read over her homework sheet avoiding making eye contact with Aku.

"Hey Ako.."

Ako raised her head suprised to see Aku actually speaking for once.

"Yes?"

Aku responded "Were joining the library exploration club."

She gave a small smile when she saw a confused look on Ako's face.

"Makie signed us all up."

Ako turned away and continued working.

"Why don't you like me?" Aku whispered.

Ako was caught off guard.

Aku continued to speak. "I know I came off as quiet this morning but I'm just trying to see who I can rely on not to betray me." she lifted up the sleeve covering her left arm.

Ako's eyes widened when she saw a network of scars lining Aku's arm.

"What the hell?" She muttered

To her disgust the scars formed patterns and symbols.

"Who did this to you?" she muttered.

"It was a long time ago I don't want to talk about it please." She gave Ako a scared look.

Ako felt like a huge jerk.

Aku saw the guilt on Ako's face and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. Aku held out her hand to Ako, Ako smiled and shaked it.


	6. Lunatics and coffee

_'You...you like coffee right'_

_**SLAP**_

The memory kept replaying in Fates head like a broken record, he'd given up trying to suppress those thoughts they always found a way back in; like a virus, constantly expanding, multiplying...uncurable, or mabie...mabie he just needed to think outside the box.

He yawned.

* * *

_50 miles away from Mahora_

* * *

"Tamashī" The teen whispered.

A tall black-haired boy appeared behind the hooded teen.

"Tamashī whats the weather condition?"

Tamashī opened his mouth speaking in a voice that filled the room with coldness.

_"The storm has died down but there is still water that may be manipulated."_

A glass of water nearby Tamashī froze and shattered.

The teen gave a small smile tracing a line on a map.

"Then go, you know the procedure."

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

Mahora library

* * *

The three girls Ako, Aku, and Makie were exploring the library when they heard a loud pitter patter from outside.

Makie looked at Ako "Do you think its raining again?"

"Thats not rain" whispered Aku a confused look settled on her face.

"Its hail...But thats impossible its way to warm to be hailing now."

* * *

Fate

* * *

Fate looked up with a confused feeling as the clouds started to darken and the air grew frigid.

A golf ball sized piece of hail collided with the ground sending small ice crystals everywhere.

Students fled into the nearest buildings as more hail started to rain down on them.

Fate calmly entered the building nearest to him, the coffee shop.

He sat down watching the hail pelt the streets.

coincidentally a particular book loving student ran through the door vision obscured by a large stack of books.

Nodoka tripped, fell and an unlucky student that Fate didn't know felt the impact of thirty-five books at full force.

Fate checked to see if the student was still alive and approached Nodoka.

Nodoka flinched and Fate recoiled a sharp jab of guilt piercing through him.

He knelt down to look Nodoka in the eyes.

"Are...You still up for coffee?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Library

* * *

The trio sat around a table reading and chatting.

Makie looked at the stained glass window behind Ako, it seemed to be constantly changing patterns and colors. Makie's eyes widened as she saw a figure flying towards the window full speed.

"AKO!" the three dived out-of-the-way as the window violently shattered sending shards of glass everywhere.

The figure jabbed what looked like a sword into the ground preventing him from crashing.

The dust cleared revealing a Boy with black hair that covered his eyes.

looking at the girls he gave a sarcastic bow, "My name is Aisubaundo Tamashī" he whispered Makie swore she could see his breath.

He raised a hand and Ako with shock realized it had formed into a sharp blade of ice. Aisubaundo walked towards the girls with deliberate slowness.

"Lets see." he murmered.

"Who to take hostage." he held the tip of his blade to each girls forehead. Ako realized her feet were frozen to the ground.

"Nothing special, afraid of blood? mabie." The tip of his blade finally settled on Makie.

Aisubaundo's eyes widened. "Fate Averruncus? impressive you have hopes and feelings for him...how 'cute' the only question now is whether he feels the same about you."

Ako felt her eyes tremble as Aisubaundo brought the blade to her neck.

"In the meantime I'm going to have 'fun'" he whispered sadistically

He slowly brought the blade closer, a small bead of blood appeared on Ako's skin

A loud enraged yell erupted from the room across from them, the four looked as the door flew off its hinges.

It was Fate, Fate opened his mouth and shouted.

"INPIGRITAS INCUSSUS!"

Aisubaundo looked at the large ball of energy hurtling towards him.

"Speak of the devi-"

WHOOM

Aisubaundo slammed into a wall, his head snapped back and went unconscious.

Fate approached the girls and broke the ice trapping their feet.

Ako collapsed to the ground her breathing quick and ragged.

"Heh..not bad, not bad at all."

The Fate turned to glare at Aisubaundo.

"I bid you farewell, and.."

He raised his head to Ako "You will feel pain, and I will be there, laughing."

His form started to crumble into pieces of hail that were swept out the shattered window.

Aisubaundo's voice echoed through the air "Regards from my master!"

Ako felt her eyes flutter, as the world went black she heard Aku yelling "AKO!"

* * *

Nurses office

* * *

Aku and Makie sat by Ako's bed solemly. A nurse came back.

"She's in a bad condition she's unconscious _and_ has hypothermia."

The nurse walked away leaving the three alone in the room.

"What do you think Aisubaundo wanted?" Makie started "He-"

"It.." interrupted Aku.

"What? I know he had those..arms but that's just magic."

"No..when he was...testing me..I saw his eyes..they were empty no whites only darkness, mabie he was human once...not anymore."

* * *

Headmaster

* * *

"An attack on the students?"

"Not just that" replied Fate in a calm tone "But he was going to take the girl Makie hostage, and he implied that he was being employed by someone."

"We must keep a closer watch on the students and, find out who the attackers employer is.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The base

* * *

"You failed!?"

Aisubaundo screamed in agony as his arms erupted with flames.

"Miserable, stupid, useless!"

The flames went out but that didn't matter because Aisubaundo was lifted up into the air and slammed around the room.

"Please master forgive me!" he wailed.

The teen gave a disgusted look and violently dropped him to the ground.

"Master..." He struggled to breath as his master placed another curse on him "Fate Averruncus...has grown soft...emotions...he has a soft spot for..a girl named..Makie Sasakie..."

Aisubaundo felt the pain abruptly stop and he gasped for air.

The teen looked out the window his mouth twisting into a grin. "Is that so?"

"Leave my presence.."

"ye..yes master"

The teen grinned, this would be so much fun.

* * *

Nurses office

* * *

Aku and Makie listened intently as Nodoka scanned through a book.

She looked up "Aisubaundo Tamashī, that means Ice Bound Soul in english, did he say he was being employed?"

"Yes why?"

"Well sometimes...in the past there was a spell that allowed mages to call upon a spirit and entomb them in a form the mage imagined, The spirit acted and spoke differently, they acted how the person the mage imagined acted, it was like bringing a story character to life, they all had an elemental attribute.. that matched their personality..This was banned not only because the spell prevented the deceased from resting in peace...but the creations eventually became unpredictable and violent..no recorded records remain that contain the spell."

A light drizzle started outside, a crack of thunder.


	7. Behind the lunatic

Thanks for all the support ^_^

* * *

_The Base_

* * *

Aisubaundo shuddered as his master spoke to him, he knew what would happen next time if he failed.

'_I'll be...destroyed.' _He thought '_To give him energy to make another...version, of me...it's been three months that's good considering-'_

"Aisubaudo!"

Aisubaundo yelped in pain as a small gash opened up on his cheek.

'_Abusive son of a- wait am I...questioning him?'_

Fear flitted across his eyes as his master read his thoughts.

The teen gave a small frown "you've grown self-aware, goodbye Aisubaundo."

"NO MASTER PLEAS-ARGGGG!" Aisubaundo screamed as his features started stretching out like static on a TV he brought out a hand to reach out to his master.

He opened his mouth speaking in a scratchy voice. "_All...I...Ever wanted...was..your approval...father."_

Suddenly the storm stopped, Aisubaundo's features went back to normal and he lay on the ground weeping.

The Teen his creator, and in a sense, his father, knelt and put hand on his shoulder.

"You have proved better than the last prototypes 5.8, and now you have proved that you to the end show devotion."

The Teen chuckled. "5.7 went down screaming and cursing me."

"Now Aisubaundo I want you to go to the school, under a peace agreement, fill them in on who I am, it will be more fun if they prepare, but if anything goes wrong, do what you wish, use that girl your secretly crushing on, as a hostage for all I care."

Aisubaundo's pale face blushed deep red. "I do not like the girl Ako, I just need to finish what I started." He mumbled in a whiny voice.

* * *

Mahora

* * *

Aisubaundo walked tentatively into the school grounds, he recoiled as a fist sent him flying.

"That was for Ako." He looked up to see a red-haired girl glaring at him.

"Heh can I go peaceful-"

The girl kicked him in the chest slamming him against a tree.

"I'll take that as a no...oh well."

He formed his arms into ice and rushed at her.

Feinting a strike he went for the left and yelped as a quick kick to his left leg sent him off-balance.

"Youre good." He muttered as he swung once more, the girl simply grabbed his upper arm and twisted it behind his back.

She abruptly let go as his arm suddenly turned burning cold, he leaped over her and brought his blade through the air, the girl nimbly jumped back and feinted a throw, Aisubaundo was thrown off guard and felt a fist slam into his gut.

He crumpled to the ground chuckling.

"That was fun, you're good, very good."

He saw Fate walking rapidly towards them.

* * *

library

* * *

"You're master wants a book from the library? that doesn't seem too malicious." murmered Fate.

"Trust me the book he's after is not normal, its hidden deep in this library and it contains every banned demon summon, spell, and curse on this planet, if he get's his hands on it he'll raze everything to the ground." Replied Aisubaundo.

"Who is your master?"

"He...used to go here, it was a long time ago before the academy converted into a girls school, his name is Jonathan Grayfield, he was on the library exploration team, before he was kicked out of the academy."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to steal books from the library, and almost killed an exploration member."

A deathly look fell on Aisubaundo's face "He tried to kill her to get to the book, he obsessed over it."

He smiled "I'm reporting back to base now."

Asuna sprang up to stop him but he promptly dissolved into small shards of ice that smashed through a window.

His voice rang out "And you! The red-haired girl, lets fight again sometime!"

A small shard of ice pressed against her cheek and melted a small red mark in the shape of the snowflake remained.

* * *

Nurses office

* * *

"Ako?...Are you alright."

Ako groggly opened her eyes to see Makie and Aku sitting by her bed.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"WHAA!?"


	8. murder

hey guys daily updates for the win -_-

* * *

Aisubaundo walked quietly past his masters chamber, one step, two steps.

"Aisubaundo come here."

He sighed and entered the chamber Jonathan stood there a smile on his face.

"You made a friend Aisubaundo how cute."

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

Jonathan frowned "No." He gave a smile. "I think its great!"

Aisubaundo sighed with relief.

A deathly serious expression fell on Jonathan's face like a shroud "Be Careful 5.8..."

He chuckled.

"Heh I guess I never DID tell you about the prototypes before you, oh well."

He pulled out a journal.

"1.1- barely maintained his own essence, Disposed.

1.2- disposed

1.3- disposed

1.4- disposed

1.5 AKA Quint-...escaped..." A slight anger dripped into Jonathan's voice. "I never did find him."

"1.6- grew self-aware, disposed

1.7- killed in combat

1.8- questioned my morality

1.9- died in the making

1.10-annoying, disposed."

Aisubaundo shuddered.

"2.1- Successfull for a while, became corrupt with 'good' disposed

2.2-disposed

2.3- useless, disposed

2.4- failed constantly, disposed

2.5-"

The entire time Aisubaundo cringed at the amount of 'disposed' his master had killed off.

Jonathan reached 5.7.

"5.7 AKA Nathen- Fought to protect my enemy's, he died in front of the people he tried to save."

He looked at Aisubaundo gravely "Don't get attached"

"Yes master."

* * *

Mahora

* * *

"Jonathan? sure Fate I'll look."

Nodoka flipped through the archives showing the members of the exploration teams from the past.

"Joseph, Jake, Ah Ha! here we are."

Nodoka handed Fate the archive.

Fate looked at the picture of Jonathan, He was surrounded by dozens of other exploration members and was laughing when the picture had been taken, He seemed to have a charismatic air about him, Orange brown hair, blue eyes, a bright expression, as the pictures went on Jonathan seemed to get less and less lively. His hair started to grow out shading his eyes, and his wide goofy grin shrank down into a thin smirk, the last photo showed a large group of library members laughing and cheering, in the far corner of the picture Fate saw Jonathan leaning against a shelf reading.

"Apperantly he was a great student." Nodoka said quietly. "Good grades, popular yet he always used that popularity to protect the outcasts, he befriended them, no one would dare walk over them."

She pulled out a file labled CONFIDENTIAL and handed it to him.

Fate looked at the pictures and descriptions, it showed numerous pictures of Jonathan, he looked completely different. He continued flipping through files, access codes, school fee's.

"He started getting more into the exploration club in his last year." continued Nodoka. "Staying after hours in the library, going off independently."

Fate's eyes slightly widened as he turned to a picture of what looked like a crime scene.

"It seems like our ice manipulating informant was correct." he murmured.

The picture showed Jonathan raising his hands behind his back as he was put under arrest.

"He murdered a fellow student in the same grade as him, her name was Amy valor, she suffered many lacerations to the back sides and took a knife to the ribs."

Nodoka felt grateful of the fact that no one included a picture with the autopsy report.

"His defenders claimed he was having a psychosis. He was sentenced to a mental institution."

"Then that proves he's either very smart or he's a mage because he managed to escape, I'm going with the latter." Replied Fate.

* * *

Dorm

* * *

Ako sat next to Aku at the table, dozens of missing assignments scattered the table. Aku filled Ako in and tried to help her catch up in school.

Aku informed a shocked Ako of the revisitation of Aisubaundo and the identity of his employer.

"So he wants that book that badly?"

"According to Nodoka he's insane." replied Aku.

* * *

Makie

* * *

Makie was proud of her self, she had gotten Fate to smile, more importantly when he had broken down the door and angrily took down Aisubaundo she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. He's asked her if she was okay later, when no one was around, she thought it was cute.

She liked him, maybe more than a friend, she slightly blushed. A crush on Fate? she hoped he would feel the same, it would take time though.

* * *

Fate

* * *

Fate felt strange, an emotion resurfaced as he checked on Makie the other day, it was love, he shrugged it off as friendship, it was illogical to think that they would be **that **close to one another. He wondered though could it go that far? No not after what he'd done, he was lucky enough that she wanted to be his friend.

He tried to keep his passive attitude around the other students, but it was like holding together a wall that was already crumbling. Confusion, a familiar emotion, he got up suddenly. He was going to go visit her, out of concern of course, nothing more.

* * *

Ako

* * *

Ako's face paled as Aku described the condition of Amy valor's body.

"That's...crazy..how did he go from a kid with so many friends...to a lunatic...you said he cared about everyone at the school.."

_"Lie's" _The girls jumped as a cold static like voice pierced the air.

"Wha?.." whispered Ako.

_"Someone mentioned my name." _Continued the voice _"Jonathan never cared about anyone but himself, he was fake, a liar, a murderer, Jonathan doesn't think about others, he only destroys everything around him to get what he wants. He KILLED me."_

As soon a the voice came it vanished.

A charred message appeared on the wall.

**Murder, thief, liar, he doesn't play fair, **


	9. Spectre

Jonathan entered the chamber to find a twitching Aisubaundo.

"You never told me that 5.7 was a child...MASTER."

Jonathan shrugged and reclined on a chair playing with a rubics cube.

"MASTER! YOU ANSWER ME, RIGHT NOW!"

The orange haired teen stood up yelling. "I DONT REMEMBER HAVING TO HAVE _YOUR_ PERMISSION PROTOTYPE!"

Aisubaundo went silent.

Jonathan's face remained cold and uncaring.

"I was particularly fond of 5.7 AKA Timothy, but he had his defects, kindness, pity, hope, you get the drift, I did what had to be done, but if you care about your past self SO much then why don't I just make another prototype?"

He gave a cruel grin and snapped his fingers.

A small spark popped into existence in the middle of the room.

The spark grew into tendrils of sickly orange light, it continued to grow and expand like a virus until the tendrils crossed and started to form a human like shape.

The orange light dimmed and a small boy remained.

He had blond hair that nearly covered his glasses. He looked up at Aisubaundo with eyes that didn't quite fit his age.

He grinned a grin wicked beyond his apparent years.

Jonathan went back to fiddling with his rubics cube.

"He's your responsibility now, take him on a testing run."

"Yes...master."

* * *

Outskirts of town

* * *

"So..." Aisubaundo tried to coverse his new accomplice.

Timothy chuckled and continued walking.

"Huh I never thought the master would give me another chance once I became corrupted."

Aisubaundo gave a confused look.

"I realize my master was just doing what had to be done." Chuckled Timothy.

A wicked grin appeared on his face as he saw a student passing by weighed down by shopping bags.

"I wonder if my powers have dampened in the time I've been non existant."

Aisubaundo nervously smiled "What are your powers?"

"You'll find out." murmured Timothy.

"Wait-"

A claw like shadow formed around his arm.

Aisubaundo lowered Timothy's arm.

"Not now you idiot." He growled, he shivered seeing a hint of blood lust behind Timothy's intelligent demeanor.

"Wisely said 5.8" Muttered Timothy.

"Please don't call me that." Aisubaundo quickly said.

"Hm you also look forward to fighting it seems."

Aisubaundo growled. "You manipulate shadows, and you're a physic? No wonder Jonathan likes you so much."

"Yes but more important matters lay at hand." He gave a sadistic grin. "Who's the special someone?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Am I hitting a sore spot?"

"You are very cruel for a child you know that?"

A grimace formed on Timothy's face. "Don't call me a child never, ever."

* * *

Mahora

* * *

"Do you know anything about Amy Valor Sayo?" Asked Makie.

The airheaded spirit shook her head "Yes and No."

"What do you mean?"

"Have I heard of her yes I have, but I've never seen her, she just wants to be left alone, and according to the occasional spirit I've come in contact with she can be VERY aggressive, so many avoid her."

"No offense but she's just a ghost."

"That seared scorchmarks into your walls."

Ako sweatdropped. "Yeah but.."

Sayo's face turned unnaturally serious, she never seemed to be serious but now she seemed all business "Stay the _heck _away from her Ako, no spirit is able to physically interact with the physical world, but this girl was murdered she has not come back by...natural causes if you can call it natural, no should never have come back not if she was murdered, she came back by her own hatred. She's a spectre, a ghoul, something along those lines."

Ako felt a chill go down her neck.

"Spectre?"

"Yes aggressive, cruel, no warmth no love, forever tormented, and hateful beyond measure."


	10. Chapter 10

The dance

* * *

Fate hesitated outside of Makie's room and thought about what he was about to ask her.

_'Pull yourself together Fate'_ He scolded himself mentally.

"Hello?..." He froze as he heard Makie's curious and obnoxiously...cute, voice from behind the door. He took a deep breath and responded.

"It's me Fate." he mumbled in a sheepish voice.

He heard her unlocking the door, ever since the incident with Aisubaundo the headmaster had ensured that locks were installed into all the students doors and security guards stood outside and inside the campus. Fate shifted from one foot to another as the door opened.

Makie slowly opened her door her eyes drowsy and half-opened. Fate let out an embarrassed apology and straightened his uniform.

Makie waved his words off like paper and happily invited him inside...well it was more like she enthusiastically dragged him inside ignoring his apologies. Makie and him sat down across from one another.

"So..." Fate started.

"I...well wanted to check up on you...to make sure you were okay.." He finished.

Unbeknownst to him but she thought this was incredibly sweet.

"And well..." He found that he was starting to stutter and it irked him to no end.

He finally found his nerves and stated in a very calm and controlled voice.

"There's a dance tomorrow for the anniversary of the school, and I was wondering?..." He let his voice drift off.

Makie blushed deep red and exclaimed loudly. "Of course!"

Fate felt a great warmth in his chest and mentally celebrated.

It was in those next few seconds that whatever was left of his emotional dam imploded upon itself, and for the first time, he gave a wide smile

* * *

Jonathan

* * *

Jonathan sighed and doodled small figures on a scrap of paper as loud shouts and cursing escaped from Aisubaundo and Timothy's room in unnecessary streams. Jonathan groaned and slammed his head against the desk.

"NOOB!"

"BWAHAHAHAH KICKED YOUR BUTT THIS IS LIKE PLAYING A CHILD!"

"YOUR ONE TO TALK!####"

"Why did I ever let him convince me to buy that Xbox?" he muttered irritably.

DING DONG

He moaned as he heard the door bell ring.

"Mail delivery."

"Could this day get any worse?" he grumbled.

He stomped outside and loomed over a frightened delivery boy around the age of 12. Snatching the mail from the boys hands he started counting dollars.

"Ok kid how much do I owe..."

Voice trailing off he noticed an invitation to the Mahora anniversary. He let out a low chuckle, and forgetting to count he simply put the wad of money he had started pulling dollars from into the wide-eyed boy's hands.

Striding inside he spoke in eerie tone. "Timothy, get your suit ready."

He grinned.

"Tonight promises to be quite the evening!"

* * *

Nighttime

* * *

A sleek black van pulled up to Mahora academy you already know who the occupants are because Jonathan is the only one cheap enough to buy a beat down car yet spend 150 dollars on a suit...per thread...just kidding.

Jonathan had trimmed his hair to a hairstyle that you wouldn't recognize him by but he still had that familiar insane 'I'm up to something and you will die' glint in it. He was flanked by Timothy who was fidgeting not used to having to wear formal wear, he wasn't happy about it but as Jonathan always told him, grin and don't complain...or else..

Meanwhile...

The dance room formed a circle with windows lining the walls the moonlight sent multiple colors across the floor as it passed through the windows, and Makie had never been so happy.

While with the exception was when she made a pactio with Negi kun but this was second best she guessed, She was surprised that Fate had asked her to dance, and Kazumi, eavesdropper that she was almost strangled her for information, Fate of course had sent her flying, literally.

Suddenly a tall lean boy with orange hair strode up to them and politely spoke to Fate in a calm tone.

"May I speak with you Mr. Averruncus? I've heard much about you"

Fate looked at Makie.

The boy's face went to an embarrassed expression.

"Of course if you want to wait until later..."

"No It's fine." Said Fate.

Meanwhile Stanley was hunting down the library member named Yue.

He looked around sweat dropping as he saw a massive expanse of girls, he muttered to himself, leave it to Jonathan to give him the hard jobs.

"Yeah." he grumbled "Go look for this girl that I have no information about that could help you find her in an expanse of about 200 girls while I drink soda, look cool, and talk to a guy."

He gave a quick apology as he bumped into a girl with purple hair. He continued to look around but noticed the girl had dropped a name tag. Bending down curiously he examined it, it read: Yue.

He grinned. "Bingo."

Fate was led into a hallway by the boy, suddenly the boy turned around and grinned.

"Well its about time, I met my soon to be adversary, I probably should introduce myself."

Fates eyes narrowed "You are extremely arrogant to come here unarmed Jona-"

"SHUT UP!" Jonathans eyes momentarily showed fear and he looked around frantically.

"Are you trying to get me killed!?" He hissed angrly.

"_She's _still here I can sense her presence."

Fate's eyes narrowed "It would be everything you deserved...Grayfield."

Suddenly the atmosphere dampened and the lights dimmed, a low hissing chuckle resonated from all around them.

_"Jonathan?..."_ The room was filled with wind and angry whispers, Fate kept a calm demeanor even when Jonathan slammed him into a wall cursing him in Latin and English.

"You idiot! She's going to raze everything to the ground!" His eyes twitched with insanity.

Without warning the window above the entrance imploded upon itself, students and staff scattered as the glass hit the ground. One by one the windows shattered in a rhythmic pattern. Amy Valor's spiteful voice pierced their ears.

_"MURDER, You will suffer for what you did to me, cursing me to this half life of an existence!" _

Jonathan shouted over the intensifying wind.

"Timothy its time to go!" He sneered at fate as his body dissipated like pixels and he vanished.

The wind abruptly halted and the lights went back on.

* * *

Base

* * *

Jonathan breathed heavily and sat down shakily.

"Timothy...did you get the map.."

"Yes master."

"Good now go tell Aisubaundo to turn down the Xbox or so help me..."

As Timothy left the room Jonathan rubbed his temples, he needed to get rid of that spectre before he could do anything else at Mahora, it was too risky.


	11. Chapter 11

Aisubaundo waited patiently outside of the academy, the dance had been rescheduled and he was supposed to look for any stragglers to...kidnap.

He grimaced, Jonathan really seemed to be getting into the kidnapping business these days..

"What are you doing out here alone Aisubaundo?"

Aisubaundo looked up to see Timothy in formal attire.

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Timothy yawned and straightened his sweater. "Just back up...and I thought you could use the company hm?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the building.

Aisubaundo chuckled. "You act very mature for a chil-"

A deathly gleam flashed across Timothy's eyes. "Don't, call, me, a, child.." His voice was low and monotone.

Sighing with exasperation Aisubaundo closed his eyes and started humming a tune to himself.

"Way to close to love you! hmmmm hmmm I'll be on my way waaayy!"

He felt his fists clench. He felt so lonely.

"No one really carreeeees!" Because he knew it was true.

"Uhh who are you?" Timothy and Aisubaundo froze and went silent as they heard a voice from behind them.

Aisubaundo slowly turned around keeping his face as blank as possible.

The girl continued to advance upon them her face becoming one of frustration when her question wasn't answered.

"Hellooo? I'm talking to you who are yo- OH!" The girls face showed shock and fear as she saw who she'd been talking to.

The girl stood rigid her eyes afraid and panicked.

Aisubaundo gave a small smile and shook his head. Of course he thought. He summoned a ice blade to knock her out when he realized something.

The girl was walking towards him. He looked around realizing that Timothy had vanished.

"Of course he vanishes when I need him!" He growled angrily.

He looked at the girl and back to his ice blade.

Was this really what he'd become...Growling he unsummoned his blade and sat down his back turned to the girl as he rubbed his temples.

He smiled softly realizing that he'd thought independently. Their was a certain order to the creations Jonathan had created, they weren't created from the souls of dead people Jonathan had scoffed at the idea claiming that while he could create life he couldn't bring back those who had died.

"_To do so would violate everything." _Jonathan had said.

But even though he had created them that didn't guarantee that they would follow him he just made sure they knew that if they thought independently in his presence he would destroy them. But if they thought for themselves for even a minute he had no ability to un create them. He remembered Jonathan sharing a memory with him of Quint the only grown up he had ever created.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Quint stomped towards Jonathan he wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, he had sandy blond hair and blue eyes that pierced the air._

_He watched as he suddenly formed a blade and kicked Jonathan over. _

_Jonathan rubbed his forehead and scowled. "What.."  
Quint's face became enraged. "I figured out what you did brat!" he spat enraged. " You downright murdered that poor girl you monster!"_

_Jonathan chuckled "You must understand my southern friend that it was necessary for me to perform that act.. It was my business."_

_Quint sneered and got close up to Jonathan's face. "You could be a librarian a business man or a farmer but that won't change what you are..a demon.."_

_Jonathan sneered "How sweet a typical Disney touch to it but guess what? I'm coming out on top."_

_Quint gave a threatening growl "We'll see about that, your arrogance will be your undoing."_

_He drew a slow line across Jonathan's face and ran off quickly jumping out a window._

* * *

Aisubaundo let out a small chuckle yet jolted as he realized the girl was now sitting right next to him.

He smiled and looked over his face one of gratefulness.

"What's you're name miss?" He softly asked the girl, her face flushed red.

"Yuna...Are you going to go back to Jonathan?" She asked carefully.

They sat on top of the wall and suddenly a cold wind blew directly towards Aisubaundo's face he chuckled feeling the cold bite into his face like sharp daggers. Jonathan was angry. But he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

Aisubaundo kicked his feet back and forth against the side of the wall. He cautiously put an arm around Yuna and his face became one of surprise as she laid her his on his shoulder.

"No.." he whispered. "I'm never being a puppet ever EVER again.

* * *

The base

* * *

Timothy hesitantly stood outside his masters room, Jonathan was throwing a tantrum (literally).

He winced as the sound of a chair breaking reached his ears.

Jonathan screamed childishly. "FIRST THE STUPID GHOST AND NOW MY OWN CREATION!"

As suddenly as the storm had started it stopped leaving an eery calm in its wake.

"Hehehehehehheheh Oh well that's why I have a backup plan always I didn't plan for that many years to let something as stupid as this ruin my plans."

* * *

Makie danced slowly with Fate her eyes bright and happy as they continued.

This was everything she wanted. She wrapped her arms around him and Fates eyes widened and his face became one of embarrassment. He hesitantly returned the embrace his eyes closing as he finally realized the final meaning.

Love. He loved her and she loved him, nothing would come between them they would be there for each other and it was now his duty to protect her.

And he swore he would.

* * *

Timothy stood before his master.

"Timothy do you have the demon sealing bottle?"

"Yes master.

"Good in a few days we attack."

* * *

Yuna closed her eyes as she and Aisubaundo sat next to one another on top of the wall. She had always been curious about this mage.

Aisubaundo's eyes suddenly narrowed as he watched a dark figure quickly propelling itself towards him. He barely had time to react before the person slammed into him bringing him and a screaming Yuna flying off the wall.

As he fell Aisubaundo concentrated and lowered the temperature causing the dew to freeze. Aisubaundo fell into the bed of snow softly he looked up fearfully as Yuna fell and ran around trying to catch her.

"I've gotcha I've gotcha ARGGG!" let out a loud "Oof!" as Yuna landed on top of him sending him crashing to the ground.

The dark figure stood up grinning.

"So.. I finally get to meet the 'more advanced' version of myself." the mans voice dripped with sarcasm.

He wore a hat that shaded his eyes and a long black trench coat in his hand he held a double ended blade that glowed green and blue.

Aisubaundo's jaw dropped as the man took off his hat revealing a mop of bright blond hair.

"Sup 'cousin'" Quint said.

"What...are you doing here?"

Quint rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I'm here to enjoy the view, no I'm here to save your lives moron!" he snapped.

He put his hat back on. "I heard rumors that Jonathan was going to act soon and decided to pay a visit, I can't really stop him.." His grin grew wide.

"But I can make things difficult, plus I wanted to make sure you weren't playing this young girl here for a fool." he tipped his hat to Yuna.

His grin faded as he felt the intense wind. "Huh the little upstart must be really pissed to hear about your betrayal."

stuffing his hands into his pockets he whispered into Aisubaundo's ear.

"Plus Amy is getting restless, which means he's getting close."

Aisubaundo shuddered at the thought of the specter.

"YOU TWO BACK AWAY FROM YUNA!"

Aisubaundo frantically backtracked as a well-aimed kick made contact with Quint's face.

Asuna skidded to a halt and soon Ako Aku Setsuna and Fate approached the duo.

Setsuna's look was pure death. "State you're business" She coldly murmured as she grabbed Aisubaundos shirt pulling him dangerously close to her sword.

He caught Aku glaring at him and stuttered. "Y-you're not still angry are you!?"

"What, is, your business?!" Setsuna yelled this time bringing fear to Aisubaundo's eyes.

"Wait!" Everyone looked over at Yuna who clung to Aisubaundo.

"He doesn't want to hurt us...he's changed..."

Setsuna let go of Aisubaundo disgustedly and turned to a dizzy Quint.

"And who are you?" she inquired.

He let out a grin "I'm the one that got away...heheh...my alliance was never with Jonathan I can promise you that."

Fate's eyes looked deep into Quint's yet they remained cool and refused to show any emotion.

"Fine." Fate said bluntly. "But if you try anything..." His voice trailed off leaving a potential threat hanging over the duo's heads.

Aisubaundo let out a breath of relief but felt a quick sting across his face accompanied by a loud smack.

He rubbed his cheek and looked coolly at Aku who had backhanded him.

"I deserved that." he whispered.

Quint let out a loud laugh startling everyone. He chuckled in a softer tone.

Asuna glared at him "What's so funny?"

He stared into her eyes with a smirk. "You all remind me of Jonathan's old class mates." He fell over laughing hysterically.

"No-no wonder he chose now to enact his plan.." He cackled gasping for breath. "He must see something of his past in all of you."

His eyes narrowed as his made eye contact with Ako.

"You, are who I've come to protect though, you remind me of Amy Valor and.." anger settled on his face.

"I'm not about to let him kill again."

* * *

Jonathan listened to the radio and felt a cool sense of apprehension hit him, he couldn't wait to enact his attack, to hear the screams, to punish Aisubaundo, but most of all he couldn't wait to finally fight with Fate.

He sadistically grinned his mouth stretching abnormally wide. He was so ready for this.

Timothy turned up the music and listened to a song Aisubaundo had suggested he try out.

He listened and felt a tingling feeling throughout his body as he listened.

"Which way is right? which way is wrong?

How do I say that I need to move on?

You know we're headed separate ways.."

Timothy felt a cold chill of emotion surge through his body.

"AND I"M WAY TO CLOSE TO LOVE YOU!"

He finally identified the feeling: regret. slamming down his fists he turned off the music. He growled, tempting, it was tempting to rebel, but he had come way to far to give up his powers.

He refused, to become a stupid child.

* * *

Quint felt insomnia take firm hold of him and sighed turning over restlessly.

He wondered how long it would be until he could finally end this insanity


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan leaned against his chair as he studied the figure in front of him. It had been a while since he'd had someone this close to ascension standing before him and he'd been surprised to even find one of the mans kind wandering the streets drunkenly. He winced at the thick smell of alcohol emitting from the man, it was like a shroud. He knew that Mahora had a vampire trapped there but in all of his recent attacks she hadn't intervened. Jonathan reasoned that she simply didn't care and/or had more important things to deal with.

That kind of hacked him off.

He flinched as the vampire opened up another bottle of alcohol chugging it down within a minute. Jonathan felt his stomach turn in disgust there were very few people who sickened him in this world and of course in his mix of luck and misfortune today he had happened to meet one of those few people.

He composed his ace and started speaking to the thin wiry man.

"So are you interested in taking up my offer-may I ask your name again?"

The vampire waved his hand dismissively "Call me Tylton, as for your offer..."

Tylton scratched his head in a confused manner. "Are you sure you want me to attack this school? I mean come on let's be serious how dangerous can they be?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Don't be mistaken about Mahora's inhabitants I made the same mistake once and I was caught by surprise."

Tylton walked over to the coatrack and pulled on a brown dress jacket his glasses reflecting the sunlight from outside. He narrowed his light blue eyes and his short messy blue hair fell over his right eye.

"Consider them all off your list of things to worry about Jonathan."

He walked out the front door muttering. "It takes so much to entertain or surprise me these days."

As Tylton left another figure walked through the door another person walked in.

As details go I can't describe him but as he sat down Jonathan put on a much kinder front...which was so so rare for him to do. The visitor wasn't having any of it.

"You don't have to act so nice you know it wont effect whether I decide to help you or not you know I DO know that you need me and I like feeling needed as it puts me in a position of power. So...lets get to business shall we?"

Jonathan nodded and started speaking "I need you to attack the others while Tylton is distracting/defeating Negima Fate and possibly Quint."

The visitor scoffed loudly causing a vein to raise on Jonathan's forehead.

"I know he's a vampire but do you really expect him to hold up against those three and what if the vampire that already dwells there decides to join the fight I'll tell you what will happen, death, destruction, dead drunken vampire, all those things are what you are potentially facing Jonathan, you need to have a plan B or even multiple plans, don't get surprised."

Jonathan twitched but kept his temper "I know but he's all I have anyways I'm hoping you'll be finished with the rest of the students by the time Tylton is defeated and I'm hoping that you'll.."

"So what you're saying." interrupted the unknown person "Is that you never intended for Tylton to defeat those four only to serve as a distraction until I'm ready to dispose of them as well?...I have no problem with that."

Jonathan felt some respect for the visitor.

"So anyways what do you plan on doing to the girls should they get in your way?"

"Oh I'll just kill them all, anyone who gets in my way is disposable by my standards."

Jonathan grinned and put his fingers together.

* * *

Mahora

* * *

Negima strode around a figiting Aisubaundo.

"So...your the one who's been terrorizing my students?" Negima asked.

"Well not anymore I swear I wont harm your students." He was distracted by the sudden noise of shattering and looked over as the gates bent and snapped in half and a thin blue haired man wearing glasses jeans and a brown dress coat.

Quint looked over at Aisubaundo quizzically. "Do you know him? Does he specialize in metal manipulation like you do with ice and I do with shadows?"

Aisubaundo shook his head. "No Jonathan never made a metal manipulator and as far as I know you're the only adult he ever made."

The man continued to stride forward his right hand suddenly stretched out and a thin purple blade of cold air stretched out around it. He rushed forward nearly stabbing Negima by inches, Fate Caused slabs of stone to fly into the man only for them to be sent flying into a nearby building.

"Who are you?" shouted Aisubaundo.

The man Grinned "The names Tylton I'm a vampire by the way so good luck trying to beat me!"

Aisubaundo was sent flying as a large stone slab slammed into his chest slamming him through several buildings.

Evangeline was meanwhile drinking tea and watching the fight with a bemused look on her face, so the little idiot named Jonathan finally turned up the difficulty. She honestly felt like he was trying to get her attention

* * *

Jonthan sneezed.

"Someones talking about me" he muttered

* * *

Evangeline yawned, the vampire must be at least a couple of years older than she was. She'd step in if things got out of hand. However she smelled the sickly smell of alcohol emitting from the man and wondered how much alcohol he had consumed today. twenty? thirty-five? how disgusting. He seemed very careless in his battle tactics almost inviting the boys to injure him as if he didn't really care whether or not he was defeated or not.

"Chachamaru more tea please"

"Yes master."

Meanwhile Tylton was dodging Negima, Quint, and Fates attacks, he sighed non interested.

"You know you kids think ya could entertain me or something I can't believe I thought this would be interesting I expected more from you two." He said pointing at Fate and Negima.

"I think I'm several thousand years older than your teacher Negima Springfield I was hoping to see if I could fight against another vampire and win but I guess she's not up to it in her child like state."

Evangeline growled slightly she decided she might as well step in now.

Tylton felt a fist slamming into his back and arched backwards, a leg stretched out kicked him and sent him flying into a tree. He chuckled from his position and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, He started drinking it as if he had never broken down the school gates and attacked them or that Evangeline had kicked him into the tree he was leaning against now.

Evangeline felt a surge of anger "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING IDIOT FIGHT ME."

"What does it look like I give up this is so boring."

"What?! you can't just like break into the school and then just give up!"

He glared up at her. "If you wish to kill me do it I don't mind."

"...what are you saying..."

Tylton just yawned "I've seen all of the horrors this world has to offer and no matter what I do I can't do anything to stop them."

He pulled out another bottle and started drinking out of it.

"I see..."

"I was a teacher once but then I quit it's too hard ya know every one of my student eventually died it's so damn depressing."

He sighed and rubbed his hair. "I think I'll be going now."

With that he strode through the broken gates nonchalantly.

"What a strange man..." muttered Quint.

"Idiot." The group looked around confused as a voice emitted from all directions.

"I guess I'll have to kill you all personally before killing your students."

Negima yelled back at the voice. "I don't care who you are but I forbid you to touch any of my students!"

The voice continued to reverberate throughout the academy a black dome of dark energy folded over their position spreading out a five-mile radius. "So naïve, Anyways you shouldn't make a proposal before knowing what the circumstances are has it occurred to you that that idiot Tylton was just a distraction?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "I fought a vampire that is something thousand years older than me and trust me that's a lot."

"Age just means you have more time to perfect your abilities. anyways my ability allows me to spend more time working on magic and trust me..."

Evangeline looked over as the voice stopped coming from all directions and originated from behind a tree.

To her shock a ten-year old boy wearing a red tie white shirt and jeans stepped out from behind the tree his light purple hair covering his eyes.

"I'm very dangerous." Several balls of dark energy formed around him and launched themselves at the group Quint standing back and using his shadow ability to meld through the dark energy barrier.

"Sorry guys but I don't fight children." he murmured apologetically.

Several electric streams flowed outwards from the boys outstretched finger tips only to be turned back on them as several of Negima's electric arrows absorbed them and hurtled towards the boy.

To everyone's surprise they only got within five inches of him before turning black and crumbling to dust blowing away in a wind that blew the hair away from one of his eyes revealing it to be glowing white.

The boy nonchalantly brushed his hair back over his exposed eye. "I in the first two years of my life descended from humanity my name is Kanzen heisoku which ironically means complete obliteration However names have no meaning in my world everyone has melded away into dozens of shadowy figures who try to drag me down."

"What the heck.." Muttered Fate he decided that if the boy had a magic shield surrounding him he could attack from underneath.

Stone spikes erupted from the ground but they turned black and crumbled away into ash. Kanzen gave a small smirk. "I see what you're trying to do but Mabie it would be more practicle to say my power is more like your friend Asuna's."

Evangeline growled as a large fireball swerved past her.

"How is that possible? You shouldn't be able to cast spells without negating them!"

"I know because magic cancel isn't my power it would be more effective to say my power gives me the ability to prevent anything to come in contact with anything I choose which right now is affecting me."

A steel spear slashed past Evangeline's arm drawing blood.

She hissed slightly. "Damn you..." she growled.

"I get that a lot."

The dark sphere surrounding the area suddenly shattered and Asuna ran towards the group a giant buster blade in hand, she lunged out at Kanzen only for the blade to be jerked away by an invisible shield. The boy sent out a large gust of wind trying and failing to push her out of the area.

"I'd prefer not to get you involved My employer only wishes me to destroy these three however if you refuse to mind your own business I will be forced to destroy you that statement about killing everyone was just a bluff to anger your soon to be dead friend Negima over here."

A giant slab of ice hurtled towards Kanzen and he waved his hand sending out a spell that shattered the Ice sending the shards hurtling back towards their caster Aisubaundo just absorbed the shards into himself forming an ice blade over his arm. He grinned.

"Wow impressive however you can't be more than ten so don't get arrogant."

Kanzen casually sent out a large fissure that split open the ground leveling nearby shops and trees. He cast spells one after another not pausing to recover as the spells were dodged by his enemies.

He sighed with annoyance as the group continued to attack him all attacks being destroyed or turned back on them.

"Give up already, its pointless to keep fighting my calculations are error-proof nothing can stop me from accomplishing my goal I am like fire I consume and destroy until nothing is left for me to burn only then do I die."

Negima yelled "We will not yield!"

Fate formed a large energy sphere launching it at Kanzen. "I will fight for her nothing you can say will stop me until I know she is safe."

Evangeline started trying to overwhelm him with shadow arrows from all sides. "I'm just fighting you for the heck of it don't be so confident you upstart."

All attacks were dissipated and Kanzen felt a small sense of admiration for them, then anger at their utter stupidity.

"WHAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled cracks formed on the ground around him and he sent out a large stream of electricity mixed with dark energy at the group.

Asuna dived in front of the blast negating the magic easily.

"What are you gaining from helping Jonathan?" Asuna yelled. "Is it really worth all this destruction?" she gestured to the area surrounding them.

Kanzen chuckled lightly then cackled then gave out a loud insane laugh that slowly intensified.

"How cute you actually think I have feelings?"

His form surrounded with a dark arua that seemed to absorb the very light in the atmosphere he pointed a finger at Asuna and shook his head.

"Perhaps it would get what I'm trying to tell you through your thick heads if I demonstrate how hopeless things are." He pointed towards a girl who just happened to be walking by. Everyone only saw the moment of impact or who it was that was hit by the attack but a two mile radius of flaming wreckage was left behind Negima ran over frantically yelling out for the student. Negima felt his stomach turn as he found the revenants of a large bag containing now charred books. the name on the bag was (Nodoka).

Kanzen gave a cruel smile "Oh dear it would seem that she died pity but did that get the point across, give up, surrender, there is no way of defeating me, I have accomplished much more in terms of power than you ever will you fools."

Negima threw a electric arrow at Kanzen.

It was smacked away with a loud _thwack_

"You monster I'll kill you!"

"Try it but you wont succeed."

Negima screamed and tears ran down his face but he suddenly saw two figures approaching him.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Nodoka?" Nodoka stood before him unscathed and wondering why he was crying.

For the first time since they started fighting Kanzen showed surprise on his face his fists clenching in anger.

"How the hell did you survive!?" He hissed distastefully.

"Oi over here brat!"

Kanzen looked over at the figure accompanying Nodoka he growled, leaning against a tree was a grinning Tylton.

"Oh..." said Kanzen his face returning to its cold unfeeling gaze "Its _you."_

Tylton shrugged "What can I say this is one of the few times I can save those who are suffering I couldn't turn away." he turned towards the group of surprised people and waved.

"Its me!"

Evangeline sweatdropped.

Suddenly dozens of black shadowy spears simultaneously pierced through Tylton's chest followed by thousands of electric streams a dome of fire enveloped him eventually dying down and more stone spears shot through his chest causing the regeneration process to fail from the simultaneous destruction of his body in various places.

"NO!" Screamed Evangeline.

Tylton gave a small grin before dissipating into ash.

Kanzens voice caught their attention. "I hope you havent forgotten about the fact that were fighting."


End file.
